Nothin' But Mammals
by SuperNerdDoesStuff
Summary: Just a little dirty one shot with Henry and an OC.


I gave Henry a sly grin. He'd been dropping little hints all day that he was 'in the mood' and I could barely ignore him. I was definitely in the mood too. We had an hour alone together last week and it was almost two weeks before that when we had any alone time.

Things were busy since I'd been put on the mission list. It was almost as if Magnus knew that because we were an item of sorts, she had to keep us on our toes for the next abnormal to come into our range.

But Henry was triple checking the EM shields and I ran through an inventory of all the guns one last time before I snuck off to my room. I told Henry to give me ten minutes before he came along.

I quickly changed out of my jeans and into a lacy bra and set of underwear that he loved. I froze when I heard the secret knock we'd devised. "Who's there?" I asked with a smile, leaning against the wood.

"The big bad wolf." Henry said quietly.

I smiled and opened the door.

He stood still for a moment, his jaw falling as he saw what I was wearing. I pulled his tie out from under his vest and gave it a tug, pulling him into my room. "God, I could eat you up." He told me, kissing me like it was the last time he could.

I moaned into his ear as his lips trailed down to my neck and collar bone. I smiled, unbuttoning his vest and throwing it on the floor. Next was his tie, but I didn't undo the knot completely, sliding it over my head. I knew he loved it when I wore his tie.

He was undressing me with his eyes as I unbuttoned his shirt and threw it behind me somewhere.

God he was a gorgeous man. I bit my lip as I appraised him and he pulled me tightly against him.

"Bite that lip again and I'll show you what it's for." He whispered with a rough voice as his beard stubble grazed my neck and throat.

I moaned and tilted my head back to give him better access.

He took this opportunity to pick me up and set me on the bed, roughly tilting my head back to expose my entire neck. I moaned as his lips bit and sucked on my skin. His kisses trailed down to my chest where he smiled and undid my bra with one, skilled hand. He then attacked my left breast; taking the nipple between his teeth and pulling ever so slightly.

I moaned, digging my fingers into his hair as his hand fondled my right breast. After a moment, I had to start biting my lip to keep my noise level down. He switched, sucking on my right breast and playing with my left.

His kisses found their way even further south, dancing across my stomach to the top hem of my lacy panties. He hooked his fingers through the fabric and easily slid them off my legs, tossing them somewhere behind him. He smiled eagerly as he pushed my legs apart and seemed to admire my body on the bed.

His head dipped down and I bit my lip as his tongue circled my clit. After a moment of teasing, his finger pushed against my lower lips and his tongue and teeth lapped at me.

I wondered if I'd ever felt a pleasure like this before and had a fleeting thought that it was only because of how long we spent apart in this way.

His finger moved in and out and his tongue moved up and down before he added another finger. I tilted my head to bite into the pillow next to me so I wouldn't tear my finger off.

He moved and was on top of me, kissing me roughly. I smiled into the kiss, pulling him close to me. He stood back on his knees and I started in on his belt and the top button of his slacks. I pulled the slacks and his boxers down to reveal his endowed lower half.

I smiled, slowly moving my hand over it as he kicked off his pants. He sucked in a breath as I lowered my lips to brush his skin. He let out the breath quickly as I ran my tongue over the tip of him.

"Fuck." He said, leaning his head back as he wound his hand in my hair.

I smiled against him and wrapped my lips around him, gently sucking on his length. He let out a quick breath as I went back and forth. He moaned when I took him all in, bouncing off the back of my throat. His grip tightened on my hair as I did it again and again.

Suddenly, he pulled away from me and pushed me back on the bed, roughly spreading my legs. "I want you." He growled into my ear, pushing his skin against mine.

"Then take me." I whispered back.

He wasted no time adjusting himself and I gasped as he slid into me. I gripped his arms and bit into his shoulder as he filled me up. He pushed deep into me and I bit a little harder into his shoulder. "Fuck baby." He whispered, nipping at my neck. "You're so tight."

"It's been a week." I sighed as he pulled out almost all the way and slid back in. The feeling was ecstasy.

He pulled my hair, tilting my head back to look him in the eyes. "I want to fuck you so hard." He said, his growl coming back.

I smiled. "Are you asking for permission?"

He pulled my hair a little harder and I moaned. "Of course I'm not. I'm telling you I'm going to fuck you like you messed with my computers."

Before I could reply, he slammed into me, making me moan.

"Quiet." He told me, moving his hand to rest at the side of my face and putting his thumb in my mouth.

I sucked on it and bit down a little when he slammed into me again.

"Yeah, ya like that?" He asked, his voice getting deeper.

I nodded my head, his thumb taking away my ability to talk.

He leaned down close, thrusting deep into me. "You want more?"

I nodded again quickly.

"I said, do you want more?" He asked again, removing his thumb from my tongue.

"Yes please." I begged, wanting as much as he would give me.

He smiled and his eyes turned bright yellow. As his claws grew out, I could feel him grow inside of me. I started to moan loudly when he kissed me roughly. I greedily kissed him back, trying to pull him closer than he already was. "How's that?" He asked, his husky voice driving chills down my spine.

"Perfect." I barely managed to get out.

He smirked and slammed his body against mine. Oh, how I wanted to just scream. His smile told me he knew exactly what he was doing to me too. He pounded into me as if it was the last time he'd be able to.

I moaned loudly and he lowered his shoulder towards my mouth. I bit into his skin to keep quiet, only making him push against me faster and faster. I was starting to tighten up and I could feel how close I was to the edge. I looked at him, unable to form real words and he smiled a wolfish grin.

"Come for me, baby." He growled in my ear, making me shiver.

"Fuck." I whispered, nearly out of breath.

I was so close. One more stroke and he'd push me over the edge. He pulled out and thrusted into me once more, biting down on my neck as he did, throwing me into one of the most intense orgasms I'd ever had. I pulled him close, not wanting him to pull away.

But he wasn't done and he fucked me through my orgasm. When I just wanted to collapse, he kept going. My nails dug into his back as he smiled, knowing how much I'd enjoyed myself.

He was close to. I could feel him tense up inside of me, and all his muscles pulled tight under his skin. His yellow eyes only showed lust and want as he pushed against me the last time and he fell still against me as he climaxed.

I ran my fingers through his hair as his claws and teeth disappeared, his breathing picking up pace. "How was that?" He asked, almost unable to push the words out, his eyes back to their normal blue.

"Amazing." I whispered to him.

He slowly pulled out of me and we were left in this sweaty, sticky mess of cotton and skin. But I wouldn't have had it any other way. "Amazing huh?" He asked, pulling me close.

"Oh yeah. We should have taped it. I hear bestiality got big after Twilight." I told him with a smirk.

"Well you sure as hell liked it a minute ago." He said, his voice dropping and his eyes glowing yellow again.

I bit my lip a little. "I didn't say you weren't incredibly attractive as part canine."

"What'd I tell you about biting that lip?" He growled as his eyes turned back to blue.

I purposely bit it once more with a smile.

"That's it." He said, throwing himself on top of me and making us tumble off the bed.


End file.
